


compromising the mission

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: McCree's trying really hard not to compromise the mission, but the reason to do climbs through his window at night to convince him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McHanzo week on tumblr! First prompt: First Time
> 
> Inspired by [this amazing comic](http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/151296614736/mission-in-hanamura-where-everything-and-everyone)!

The window creaked and McCree was immediately awake and reaching under the pillow for his knife. Within a moment he had also made note of where his gun was -- in its holster in his bag, on the other side of the room -- and he cursed himself for leaving it so far out of reach. Reyes would be furious if he found out McCree had been so unprepared for potential intruders, and he hefted the knife in his hand, hoping it would suffice. 

He remained still and silent, crouching on his bed with his knife ready, watching as the window slowly slid open. A hand reached in to push it up completely and McCree was about to leap into action when said hand tossed a very familiar bow through the gap and into the room. 

"Hanzo!" Filled with relief, McCree sighed and slipped his knife back under his pillow.

"Good evening, McCree," Hanzo said quietly, his head popping up into the window frame. He had a grin on his face and was panting slightly from what McCree assumed was the effort of scaling the wall to reach his tenth floor room.

"What're you doing here?" McCree whispered, painfully aware that Reyes was sleeping in the room right next to him, and he was already on his commander's bad side after their meeting with Hanzo and his brother earlier that day.

"Coming to see you," Hanzo replied, hopping over the windowsill and landing with a quiet _thump_ in the room. "I enjoyed our… _meeting_ … today, and wanted to see you again."

McCree suddenly felt warm all over, his heart rate increasing to the point where he could feel it pulsing throughout his body. He vividly remembered their meeting earlier that day -- it was why Reyes was so angry with him. _Compromising the mission_ , he'd said. McCree had to agree, to be honest. Being caught sharing soft, shy kisses with one of their contacts was probably a bad idea. 

Not that he'd been able to help it. There was no way he was going to turn down Hanzo's invitation for a private tour of the grounds, and he'd been pleased but not surprised when he found himself tucked into a corner of the garden with Hanzo kissing him gently and sliding his hands up his back. Things had just started getting interesting -- Hanzo was biting his ear and whispering to him about a private room not far away -- when McCree heard the unmistakeable sound of Reyes clearing his throat.

And now Hanzo was standing in his room, smiling at him and clearly intending to pick up where they'd left off. McCree bit his lip, suddenly nervous and painfully aware of his own inexperience. Kissing was all well and good, but anything more was outside the realm of his expertise. He plastered on a cocky grin to hide his nervousness and lay back on the bed, aware that his sweatpants were sitting almost indecently low on his hips, and deliberately looked Hanzo up and down.

It was a damned nice sight, too. His long hair was tied back and he was wearing loose kyudo-gi in dark colours, with a tantalising glimpse of his well-muscled chest visible. McCree's mouth went dry as Hanzo stalked towards him, untying his obi and letting his keiko-gi fall to the floor, showing off the impressive tattoo which McCree had caught sight of earlier in the day. 

"Damn, darlin'," McCree murmured as Hanzo knelt on the bed and straddled his thighs. His hands were trembling slightly and he took hold of Hanzo's hips, hoping to disguise the shaking.

It didn't work; Hanzo frowned down at him and sat back on his heels. "I apologise," he said softly, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I can leave if you wish."

"No!" McCree almost yelped, then said softly but firmly, "no, don't. I just." He squirmed and looked away, feeling the faint stirrings of panic start in his chest. "I just. I haven't really. Um. Before."

Hanzo looked concerned. "I do not wish to push you into something you aren't--"

"No, I am!" McCree reassured him, sliding a hand up his back. "Just--" He took a deep breath and put his other hand to the back of Hanzo's neck, tugging his hair free of the tie and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Hanzo's hair was smooth and silky, falling like a curtain over their faces as they kissed. McCree sighed into the kiss, letting his hand roam all over Hanzo's back, feeling the shape of his muscles and the warmth of his skin. It was incredible, and McCree felt the vestiges of panic fade away as if they'd never been there as he tilted his head and parted his lips slightly. 

Hanzo immediately took this for the invitation it was and moaned softly, his tongue darting out and gently coaxing its way into McCree's mouth. McCree's mind was spinning, hardly able to believe he had Hanzo Shimada in his bed, his tongue in his mouth and his hips -- _damn_ \-- grinding down against him just right. His thin sweatpants were no better than Hanzo's hakama at providing modesty right now, and he blushed to feel Hanzo's hard cock rubbing against his own with barely a breath of fabric between them.

"Oh god," McCree moaned, suddenly aware of just how aroused he was. Lust was pounding through him like it never had before, and he found himself desperate for more. He wrapped both hands around Hanzo's hips, pulling him down against him, loving the feel of his lithe body. He had no idea if what he was doing was even right, but Hanzo seemed to like it -- he was letting out soft, pleased sounds against McCree's mouth and moving his hips in tandem with McCree.

"You are a good kisser," Hanzo murmured, breaking off to nuzzle his neck.

"Aww, thank y' kindly, darlin'," McCree replied, a flush of pride warming his cheeks. His nervousness had vanished in the face of Hanzo's obvious enjoyment, and he rolled Hanzo off him and propped himself up over the other man's body. Hanzo looked gorgeous spread out against his pillow, his hair a dark fan in the dim light and a smile on his face.

Hanzo said nothing, and held his gaze while he slowly slid his hands down McCree's sides until they were sitting at the waistband of his sweatpants. He gave McCree a questioning look, clearly asking for permission, and McCree nodded, blowing out a breath as he felt his heartbeat speed up even further. His entire body seemed to almost twitch with every beat, and the feeling only increased when Hanzo slipped his pants down over his hips.

Despite his best efforts, a whimper escaped him when Hanzo wrapped a hand around his dick. His skin was warm and callused from his archery, and McCree bit his lip and held himself up on shaking arms as Hanzo stroked him gently from base to tip.

"Damn," McCree breathed, staring down at Hanzo. The other man's eyes were dark and wide and he was biting his lip, and McCree couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him. Hanzo surged up to meet him, letting out soft moans.

"McCree," he murmured between kisses, "you can -- if you want --" He shifted his hips and slid a thumb over the head of McCree's dick, smearing the small drop of fluid that had gathered there.

"Yeah, yeah," McCree said, shifting his weight to the side so he could more easily access Hanzo's pants. He pushed the loose fabric down, watching as he exposed the cut of Hanzo's hips and the thatch of curls at the base of his cock. Like McCree, he wore nothing beneath his pants, and it was almost too easy to push the fabric out of the way and free his erection.

"Oh!" Hanzo exclaimed when McCree laid a tentative hand on his dick. McCree suddenly wondered if Hanzo was as experienced as he seemed, and he smiled, tilting his head down for a kiss as he started jerking him off slowly. Hanzo's cock felt different from his own, slightly thicker, and McCree enjoyed the feel of it lengthening and hardening further in his hand.

"You ever done this before?" he asked quietly as they fumbled together. Hanzo looked away and bit his lip again, and McCree chuckled softly. "Glad I'm not the only twenty year old virgin in the room," he said, and Hanzo huffed out an embarrassed laugh.

"I wasn't trying to fool you, I just--" 

"Hey, it's okay," McCree reassured him, "we'll just figure it out together."

"I like what you're doing so far," Hanzo said with a shy smile, bucking his hips up into McCree's hand.

"Yeah, this is -- fuck, this is good," McCree breathed, and slung a leg awkwardly over Hanzo's, their pants still tangled around their thighs. This brought their hands together, and McCree couldn't stifle the moan that wrenched itself from his chest when he felt the smooth skin of Hanzo's cock sliding against his own.

To his shame, McCree realised he wasn't going to last long. Having this gorgeous man in his bed, kissing him, writhing under him, stroking his back with one hand while he jerked him off with the other, there was no way McCree could hold on. Heat pooled in his gut and he thrust his hips down, moaning into Hanzo's mouth as his balls tightened and his cock twitched, and it was only moments later that he came with a whimper. Thick come spilled out of him, spurting over their hands and Hanzo's chest, and he felt more than heard Hanzo respond in kind, soaking them further. 

They lay together quietly for a moment, breathing hard and sharing warm kisses. Eventually McCree reached over to grab some tissues from beside the bed and started cleaning up, grinning when Hanzo laughed softly as he wiped sticky come off his belly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer," Hanzo murmured, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"Hey, I came before you," McCree pointed out. "Didn't exactly cover myself with glory."

"No, just come." Hanzo wiped his hand on the sheet, cringing at the mess. 

"You wanna stay the rest of the night?" McCree asked, already feeling the warm post -orgasmic lassitude starting to affect him. 

"Won't your boss be mad?" Hanzo asked. "He looked very angry with you today." He was already tugging his hakama off completely, and McCree kicked his sweatpants all the way off and pulled Hanzo under the covers with him. 

"Yeah," McCree replied, "but it'll be worth it." He tugged the covers up, spooning himself behind Hanzo and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Hanzo twisted around to kiss him, and they shared a smile in the dimness. "It will."

As they dozed off, McCree heard the quiet shift of the door to Reyes' room sliding open and someone sighing in resignation. He was right on the verge of sleep when the whispered conversation began, and he wondered the next morning if he had imagined it.

_"Jack--"_

_"No."_

_"--I'm gonna kill him."_

_"No you're not. He's the best agent you have."_

_"He's compromised the mission. That's Hanzo Shimada in there with him."_

A light scoff _. "And how often did we compromise missions when we were that age? Leave him, Gabe."_

A faint chuckle _. "Ha, yeah. Remember when our commander caught us in--"_

McCree fell into a deep sleep, his arm around Hanzo and his face buried in his hair. Maybe there wouldn't be hell to pay in the morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [sherribonne](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
